left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
Archive 1 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satasfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hiyo Thank you for messaging me about my article editing. I'll add more information as I come across it. I enjoy looking at the inner workings of Valve games so I know quite a bit about L4D2. :) (Anon) ::please put back the Computer Controlled Survivors page,it took me 45 mins to find and put down the information and now you had to go and remove it :::thanks for the reply,ill put the information on AI survivor behavior on the Director page,but i was wondering,does Bots have to do with the director,or by another AI?--The9813 19:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC)The9813 :::: o sweet.so is it ok if you restore the computer controlled survivors page so i can put the information on The Director article, ill put another post here when i finish ok? ::::: i put up the information on the director page,but supermutantslayer450 removed it without any reason and it took just as long as before to put it up.--The9813 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::thanks dude for your help, i put up the Bots information on the tactics page on the bottom, so your free to remove the computer controlled survivors article seeing how its in tactics now :) thanks for the reply, i just need someone to upload a pic of a charger in mid charge just about to hit a survivor, and it needs to be from 3rd person view, ill need some help finding a good one though--The9813 18:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Huntur buddy! u helped me :D now i have a question,and we gotta be honest, Charguur VS hunterrr? ::Chargurs are to big to be pounced on and we have too high helth for your 10 damage scratch >:D ::: at least we still have our eyes,and we dont faceplant when jumpshotted, plus hunters cant take an entire team off the edge of a cliff in a single attack :P ::: o touce my jumpy little frend however, whenever you pounce someone near an edge, the team still is hanging onto the edge, we chargurs knock them into the air...into the hard concrete below ::::wut?--� hê98¹³ 20:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::yea i wanted to put a picture of a charger in my backround of my user page, how i do that, and nice job on the pic :D o and how do you make the hunter pic be put by your signature, D: i want a 8 bit charger by my signature :P :::why thanks my friend, o and be sure to put your signature on the treaty on my user page :) ::::Its to perfect i think im going to cry..*cries* what program do you use to make it? ::did it work? ggrrrr... i really need help trying to do this signature with the minicharger thing XD ::: I GOTZ IT WORKING :D see how it looks----� hê98¹³ 22:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : well im loggin off for the while, cya dude. Hunters Yeah i guess you can really get to know the hunters as freinds when there ripping you to shreds and also dont you think the smoker should be on one of those magazines or have his own tv show?-Dizer.01 15:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiya. Heya Jo. You don't know me, but I definately know you! Do you have Left 4 Dead on the XBOX? or PC? And, would you know how to get Left 4 Dead NPC's working in GMOD? Or maybe we could play GMOD together sometime. Show me how you get the hunters to walk, or just teach me how to use it, I can only really make a heavy eating a sandvich. Or, burger more like. Anyways, reply as soon as you can!! Left4DeadExpert--Ignore my name, by the way. RE: Hiya. Cool, then. We'd have to join a public match. V_V But, yeah. I'm trying to get the New SI and New Survivor models, you mind linking me where you got them? --Left4DeadEx RE: RE: Hiya. Added you on steam under Left4DeadExpert---Obliterator. Harsh? Well, I don't know about you, but a 3 month block seems quite harsh. I know that person added something about "infection, not green flu." But a 3 month block for that? At least a warning would suffice. (Well for me, or a 3 day block). Powers38Talk 04:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Gameplays I added gameplay videos in all Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns. Now I just need to find the gameplay of Crash Course. BTW Block this pls. K THX Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 13:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Media:Example.oggHey Jo, Quick question, you kinda seem obbsessed with huntes. Are you one? And i was talkig with a friend earlier today and we were thinking what if you chose to be another infected like a smoker?What would you do beside "Trip on your own tongue"?Just wondering.--Ray 01:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Chubbyhug COOL STORY BRO!!! Cool man, and one more question, where do you get all those cool pictures that are on your user page and stuff? Costume That's a pretty good Hunter costume. Did you make it from scratch? Diachronos 03:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Video---Machinima Hey, Jo. I'm making a left 4 dead machinima, I don't have it on the PC, I was wondering do you still have the demo? If so, we could make a machinima with infected and such. Also, would you happen to know how to increase video quality? -Naz/L4Dex Wierd witch Did you at least play hard rain? Sometimes, at a wierd spawn, you will find the witch with her face completely submerged in water. Strangely, she still cries normally, because in water, you would have barely heard her cry. Plus, with the head submerged in water, there are no bubbles coming out, which should be because of her moans. It also makes it look like the witch isn't breathing. I know it's a mistake by Valve, but i thought it was pretty wierd and would be good to put in. Just being mature about it. If you like to respond , please do. I do like listening to both sides. -BrianB014 P.S. By the way, cool hunter in an office photo! Oh I see. I get it now. I love hard rain. I's one of the most fun(yet one of the scariest, you just have to admit that after getting ripped by 2 wandering witches, as what happened to a poor Rochelle bot when i was playing campaign on the first day.) stages i played in. Remember the phrase: Ladies First! -Brian B014 But sometimes they are the most annoying especially if they are new, like they jump around and you can't aim right at them, plus killing a survivor as a hunter is really hard unless done right because as soon as you pounce one, then they immediately come and shoot you and it gets annoying being melee spammed onto a wall and dying.. and then waiting for the respawn... Picture Uploading Hey, thanks for the nice welcome... I just have a question: I want to upload pictures for an article but there are a couple pics for one link, how do i get it to work? Do i make it a link or use the file link option? 06abrahb StanChrisRadu Thank you for your trust. I'm sure I'll help how I can because I love Left 4 Dead. Re: Picture Uploading Well i'm trying to allow the name to be a link that leads to a separate page with like 2-3 pics related to that link. How do i do that? Well as you have seen, I have been wanting to upload pics for the CEDA article; i just posted a new article about the Evacuation Centers and I have pics for all of them; however most of them i have multiple pics so i was wondering how would i do that? let say the Mercy Hospital evac center, i would make the name Mercy Hospital a link that goes to a separate page with 4 of my pics off Mercy Hospital. How do i do that? what kind of link do i use? I'm sorry if i'm not being clear or causing some difficulty in understanding what i want to do... Userboxes Well, since you seem to be good at doing userboxes. I have a couple of ideas. Why not create something like "This user has beaten (campaign) on expert" or so. Powers38Talk 07:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi im new and i saw at the home page someone wrote 'left 4 dead is fucking gay' so i deleted that and now there is nothing left of the home page! i did NOT delete it the guy who wrote the mean comment did. Fear not, Little Anon, i have fixed it. Werewolfhell 17:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Survivor's Sidearms Hey, Jo. I have bee nthinking, do you think we should put up what the L4D2s survivor's default sidearms are? For example, Rochelle always grabs a magnum when its available, but Ellis always keeps dual pistols. Do you think the Survivor infoboxes should be modified to work with that?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well, they seem to grab random weapons when it comes to melee weapons. I seems that Coach grabs the opposite of what you have. IE, if you grab a melee weapon, he'll grab a pistol. Or, that might be a different survivor, I dont remember. But Rochelle always grabs a Magnum when one is available, and evrn after walking past several melee weapons and magnums, Ellis will always keep his dual pistols.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 22:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) "A" vs. "An" http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/591/01/ Kilroy8675309 09:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I... Am going... To kill... My Signature You helped me before, you can help me again. When you fixed my signature, I didn't notice and kept doing it. Could you make my signature on my talk page the one that looks a little like Five Dog's signature. ----PM Marathon Man The Contactor 12:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) see hoe horrible it looks like... ;( Tell me when the problem is fixed... Finally! Thank you! How come my signature doesn't pop up when I go? Do I do the custom signature thing? Sill about picture uploading... Well i'm trying to allow the name to be a link that leads to a separate page with like 2-3 pics related to that link. How do i do that? Well as you have seen, I have been wanting to upload pics for the CEDA article; i just posted a new article about the Evacuation Centers and I have pics for all of them; however most of them i have multiple pics so i was wondering how would i do that? let say the Mercy Hospital evac center, i would make the name Mercy Hospital a link that goes to a separate page with 4 of my pics off Mercy Hospital. How do i do that? what kind of link do i use? I'm sorry if i'm not being clear or causing some difficulty in understanding what i want to do... Got it! So, I did my signature and its a success! I just need to copy-and-paste then I've got my signature but I asked Five Dog if he can find a solution for my signature to appear with four tildes. --PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter boxer']] Game Place You have it, do you know a video game store that sell Garry's Mod, I need it really bad...--PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter boxer']] Can I also get it off eBay? Marathon Man Face Poser Jo, girl, Do you know any good face poser? Cause me and my cousin are needing a face poser. He's the map creator and I'm the map designer. If you know, pls contact me. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Block Jo can please block me for a week, PLEASE? Do say why, just do it, I don't care, I screwed up just do it PLEASE!!!!Marathon Man Could you get on chat ASAP, we have an issue--Crowbar 03:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image Reqauest i'd been reading though talk pages, and could you make me an image in Gmod? --SS4FireFox 05:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Bill looking at a headcrab zombie like wtf is that? --SS4FireFox 19:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) yes, that'll work, thanks--SS4FireFox 03:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hunter - Witch Friendship. Seeing as you write it as Hunters and Witches have a friendship, i suppose this picture might be of use to you. --''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) That comic somehow reminds me of those small "emo" comics you see in magazines like the "Kerrang!" magazine. Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Also; Worlds most badass hoodies, the team. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, i think someone would like to sya something, can you guess who he is? "HAAAAAAAX!" ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) CEDA pics I just sent you an e-mail with the pics that i want to use for the CEDA page. Lé Vandal. We have a Vandal, 84.13.66.97, she's vandalised my page. Yes, it is a she, i know that since she's bitching at me over MSN. Please block hr, or something. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you already took care of it i see, good. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 17:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I thought you were just using hacks, thank god you aren't, why? Well, Dr Hax is watching. ''Nelo Angelo 9 ' 17:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding me to the pretty cool people list. I appriciate it. [[User:SixDog|§ixxyD-Sniper Lord.]] Talk to me. 21:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm Shy......................... Hey, so ugh... whats up? Well I'm just going to say it but well you know how someone asked if you can make a garry's mod pic (And I didn't even think that). Can you do it too for me please? Thats also why I kinda stole your hunter office pic but please? And I'm sorry if I did anything bad to you or even if I offended you I'm sorry about that but can I? Marathon Man YO JO!!! YO JO!!! Yo Jo!!! Wiki rocks glad I joined please if u can read this check out my walkthroughs Ive only done The Parish though peace out 4bidden onion Oh god, not another one. Hello Jo, User:OmgThisIsGay97 has been causing a lot of trouble for Me, My Brother and Nelo, i think, he/she might need to be "removed", and the problems she is causing exterminated. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) please delete me. i dont know how to delete this geeky gay thing!!! :You CANNOT delete wikia accounts, nobody can. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) well tahts just gay. just lyk CENSORED or as you geeks call hum NeloAnjelly97. :Nelo has requested that any mention of his full name be removed, so i'm obliging. Also, you do know that in a few minutes, YOU will be in a ditch, with a banhamme rin your head. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi there I clicked that button you gave me, thank you for the rules. :) Very very cool page and signature too. You must be like the highest ranked administrator here. The best of the best and the nicest of the nice. Oh. How did you make a link into text like that? That would be cool to know. Thank you. --Kig-Yar 00:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Thank you. :) But, is there a way to make off-site links without that weird tick thing at the end? I've always wondered.. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 00:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Also, yes, I'm cool too, yo. :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 00:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay so thank you but how do you make your signature like that? Can you show me how i can make mine?--Kig-Yar 00:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I dont know, something with nice and swervy writing. And colorful.--Kig-Yar 01:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well do you see the S in Stigma-231's signature? Can you have text that looks like that? And propably blue and yellow colors or something.--Kig-Yar 01:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well can I use the font for Five Dog then?--Kig-Yar 01:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You're so smart. :D Its like you knew red and blue would be better so you made that 'mistake'. Red looks better than yellow to me. How do I set that as my sig?--Kig-Yar 02:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay...Did it work..?--Kig-Yar 02:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yaaaaaay. Thank you soooooo much!--Kig-Yar 02:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey this might sound wierd but can I come to you if I have more questions or if I can't work something out please?--Kig-Yar 02:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:I'm Shy............................. So do you know anyone on this wiki that has a Gmod pic and Gmod? Its my B'day today (16th of 12th) and I just dont want to be dissapointed by such cruelness of other users. Marathon Man Rochell Quote Hey, when Rochelle says "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into", is she saying "grim", or "gross"? Or something else? Because, when you undid that edit to the Green Flu page, it went from grim to gross. I think its gross, but I think you would probably know better. Just askin'. I'd ask you on the IRC, but you and everyone else got, for lack of a better word, kicked. I was the only one left. :(--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) My picture Hi! Had an idea for my talk page pic. I hope there isnt a limit on the number of characters you can have in Gmod... Okay. Can I have Nick opening a door to find A Jocky, Tank, Hunter, and Boomer having a Chicken Fight? A Jockey on the Tanks Shoulders, and a Hunter on the Boomer's shoulders. And, if I could have more than just those five, I would love a Witch and Spitter at the sides either Cheering, Clapping, or just looking down in embarrassment. Whichever is esiest for you. The caption would be "What happens in Savannah...". And, as for the Loacation, somewhere in Dark Carnival would be awesome. Tell me if I need to re-think my idea at all. Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 08:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, thats fine! Dark Carnival would've been best, but it doesn't have to be. Wherever you think would be funny or easy, I suppose. Thanks again! :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 21:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Joke that stuff about his own tv show that was a joke right? NO no i meant i was joking about the whole idea yes it is a stupid ideaDizer.01 18:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Didn't mean it. The deletion of the Hunter's trivia was a complete accident. I was adding a link to Combine OverWiki for the part about Headcrab Zombies sounding similar to the Hunter's growl, and it must have messed up or something. I 100% did not try it. --Skullcrusher Mountain 05:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What the hell!!!??!!! Jo, why did you delete the camapign, survivor and infected lists on my page? Why? Your an Admin, you should be better than that! I want an immediate response on my talk page! I'm putting them on my page again and do not edit it and I'll add something extra... Very dissaponted at your attitude >:(...Marathon Man good show! hahaha, peoples stupidity is amazing...also, why is your talk on my watchlist, lol, i just thoght that was funny--SS4FireFox 05:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Infected Template Hi. Look at the Weapons template. At the top, clicking on "weapons" at the top of it will lin to the Weapons page. Similar with the Survivor and Campaign template. However, on the Infected Template, clicking on The Infected at the top does nothing. I can't fix this, because my computer sucks, so I, for some reason, can't edit it. I just thought it should be in the same area as the others. :P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 21:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hi--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 03:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Are there any problems with the IRC channel right now? I cant log into it for some reason. It brings me to the info channel, then nothing happens...--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) l4d2 the passing i've been looking at stuff at the passing and it seems that after u download the passing u can play as bill,francis,zoey, and louis in survival and so on cool huh? Hello good sir I made a gewd survival section right? Also, respond to this on this talk, it makes life easier for me. StrongIntelligent Snazzy Tags Hi Jo! I was just wondering how you got/made those really cool tags that you have on the bottom of your page (the ones that say you're a fan of Francis or are a female, etc.) Thanks! --Nightmirage 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC)nightmirage thanks for the welcome but i probly wont be on here much, i havn't played left 4 dead 1 or 2, nor do i quite plan on it, i just came on here to offer my condolences to werewolfhell's brother. ive contributed a small amount to fallout and borderlands wiki's but if i ever play this game ill try to offer some help to this one 2.Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Halved Bodies Hey, first off, I'm not trying to argue, I just thought it would be good to discuss. but on the thing said about hunters tearing people in half, I reckon you made a fair point. CI's tend the just beat or kick people, Smokers constrict/punch, Boomers...well...barf and Witches seem for prone to slashing at the chest rather than actually making a tearing motion. (Although they shouldn't be ruled out.) The point you made about the Tank was interesting, literally punching someone in half, maybe not, but grabbing either end of the body and ripping them in two, I reckon, would be easy for a Tank. But I still think The Hunter is the best candidate, as he seems to be intent on a more brutal attack, and the midriff area were the bodies were torn is soft and easily ripped, save for the spinal cord. Plus in some cases the torso, arms and head half seems to have been dragged along the floor. Like I said, I'm not arguing, I thought it would be a good discussion topic. :) Hmmm...fair point, now you mention it, I do remember that bit (Cpt Rhodes, wasn't it?) and theres Shaun of the Dead, where Davids ripped apart, and Dead Set, where Patrick gets eaten. (If you haven't seen dead set, do, it's the Big Brother housemates and some of the production staff trapped in there by zombies.) In fact, I think Patrick getting eaten alive is a homage to the 1985 Day of the Dead, seeing how he screams for them to choke on them and stuff. Anyways! I wouldn't put it past a Hunter, feel the area where the bodies where halved, despite the abdominal "six pack" muscles, it's fairly squishy, and I reckon a determined Hunter could rip through it in no time. (Maybe you should try it.XD ) 11:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Garrys Mod Pic. Hey, Jo. I was wondering; Since you have Gmod, I was hoping you could make a pic for my Talk Page. I'd like to see Gordon Frohman (Male_07), facing the Tank, Charger, Boomer, Smoker and a Headcrab Zombie; and saying "Hi, how are all of you doing?" As for the location, somewhere in City 17, I don't really care where, just that it's a noticeable place from HL2. And a caption underneath that says: "Welcome to City 17." I understand if you can't but Y'know, it'd be funny. --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 08:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 08:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I guess L4D2 for all of them. --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 09:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Block HEy, could you please block 99.252.205.174? He has vandalized quite enough today.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 17:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Why are opinions not allowed on the main pages? I posted on the page about Rochelle that according to a few polls I saw that she was the most disliked surrvior. When I looked at the page later it was earesd and i was told opinions were nt allowed on the main pages which is stange since it a fact not an opinion It was technically the opinion of many. Also, the poll was probably not referenced. That's my best guess anyway. --Nichtus 06:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) My gmod is now better Last Saturday I bought a lot of source games (Half Life: Source, Half Life 2, Half Life 2: Epi. 2, Css, DoD: S and Zeno Clash). Now I can make some good map designs. I jus did this image today, for test them. ^^ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 13:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What the freak!!! THE TALK PAGE IS SUPPOST TO BE A PAGE WERE I CAN POST QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! Dang you guys are so like OMG--XGREENCATx 07:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) There is that A BLOG? Heres what i asked what is the poster going to look like. Cause you guys always find something wrong with everything..--XGREENCATx 07:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) so im not allow to post anything on the talk pages for the passing BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO POST STUFF THAT HAS NONTHING TO DO WITH THE PASSING!? Wow thats so sad!--XGREENCATx 07:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi im new. Hello im new, ive always loved left 4 dead -left 4 dead 2, but ive seen people edting pages? Am I allowed to edit a page?--Boomette 08:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) As long as it's a helpful and intelligent contribution, a grammar correction, or a spelling correction, I don't see why not. I added a helpful detail that from time to time witches might spawn in the safe room. Pretty sure that hasn't been cut yet. --Nichtus 21:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh and you need to fix the survivors page, some guy keeps deleting everything about rochelle!--Boomette 21:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Some people get really pissy here, for various reasons. They take it out on the wiki. Of course, I'm fairly new myself, but I've learned quite a bit just nosing around. Nice to meet you, Boomette. --Nichtus 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Hey, you like Hunters? Me too. But witches? Not so much. Miss. HAX 16:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) As long as you don't go beserk and rip my nipples off, i'm fine. Miss. HAX 16:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Your a female? Thank fuck, i thought i was the only female here! Miss. HAX 16:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Just like bears love honey, or Nelo loves, erm, who was it again? I cant remember. Miss. HAX 17:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well its good to know theres more than one/two females around here. Miss. HAX 18:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Notes? So... why are we changing the "Trivia" to "Notes"? I'm fairly certain it's a change for the better, I'm just wondering. I hope this question hasn't been answered elsewhere. Imperialscouts 17:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. Yeah I agree with you guys. I'll try to help if I can. Imperialscouts 19:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) work Can they do my chores? Ghost rider M-16. Dork09 http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dork09 Take a look at his Contributions, I think you'll be Unimpressed. --The Sausage King of Chic-NO. 03:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yo dude. I figured I'd bring this up to you since you're an Admin. I've been trying to fix some false information on the Grenade Launcher article, but for some reason a couple of users keep reverting it. I have no idea why they would do so, as the information I added is verifiable by ammunition manufacturer specifications, Marine Corps field manuals, and a basic working knowledge of gun ownership laws and civilian and military regulations. The edits I've made are plain to see in the history of both the mainspace and talk page sections for the Grenade Launcher. Thanks for your time. MarinesNeverDie 19:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) cola WTF! somebody deleted all the text on the Cola! my mistakes sorry about every thing i diden't even know my bad it won't happen agian promise Regarding my edit... I noticed that you reverted a few corrections I made to the main description on the article, "Rochelle". Why do you insist on using the description from their site? Re: Re: Regarding my edit... Oh, okay then. Didn't really think about that. :Oh okay. I'm learning a lot of new stuff today! --Fede-lasse 16:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Just look at that... I know I don't contribute much to wikies (except for Garry's Mod), but I give to the admins valuable information. Here is some for you: *A riot shield can be found in the files of Left 4 Dead 2, perhaps a scrapped feature of the censored version. *A grandpa stick can also be found, it's textureless, probably scrapped early during the game's developement. *Allow me to add articles about the German version weapons. Thanks.B-MAN 19:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, but what about the folder sound/weapons/pistol_silver? It might contain the p220 sound files, but the sound/weapons/pistol also contains them. I suggest that the original pistol was supposed to be in-game. B-MAN 19:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Page that needs deletion Hey, you may or may not know, but this page doesn't belong here. Could you delete it? It is already marked, but has been so since... yesterday.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 01:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) how r u when i was gone a beat both left 4 dead and left 4 dead 2 on expert and unlocked all trophies 4 each. Besides the online ones.-JosephFrost0304 PM Just take a litlle look at his page... Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 02:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :He's harrassing the admins, I think. See the "What you should know part". With love =), Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 12:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, he's blocked anyway. I guess I won't see his litlle dirty mind for a good time. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 01:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) My theory why did you edit my black plague theory? i researched it for hours, cross referencing and confirming this, disproving that, and I had help from my friend, he doesn't use wiki. anyways, i just wanna know, out of curiosity cybra117 addendum and at least give me credit SOMEWHERE, >:( Ah, bleh, you're probably right, and looking back, my witch theory is improbable at best, although i do feel as if im onto something, RE:my theory oh please, it is an extreme rarity for a pathogen to be wiped out, more likely it....evolved, mutated, whatever word you want to use, into a harmless virus that no longer poses a health risk, but since black plague "vanished" in the 20th century, i doubt that no governments/militaries/militias possess samples of it, and genetic engineering is quite advanced, and was, itinfection could have been a failed bioweapon developed by the US for some shady purpose that im still working on, they tested it in a bomb site where "keith" was camping, because he was/is stupid, and became the first carrier,......... is there a place on the wiki i could put my whole theory? Vandal thingy Hey, this guy keeps deleting the relationships section on Zoey's page. I told him to stop, but he hasn't. So, I don't know what your course of action will be, but I suggest a block. :P--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes All this **** was an accident. I just used to the code form the userboxes from your page. I didn't meant to edit it. Well sorry for everything. Thanks for accepting my apologiesB-MAN 09:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC). Hey JotheMarten! Im personally ur biggest fan of users!I wish to be good friends and hope u look at some adjustments i make time to time. from, ErbL4DMoney ??? Im not what? ErbL4DMoney i here this relatioship section is trouble all of that is fake anyway so ur saying that zoey and louis don't love each other well i hope she doest cuz hes ugly would u do it for me okay then babe wat the hell is ur problem uhh do u have a girlfriend yes or no stupid wow u must have no live uh r u a nerd i feel so sorry for u On the whole "Nick Page Vandalism" ordeal... Just an FYI... The writers for Jurassic Park openly admitted in an interview that they invented the whole "can't see you when you're not moving" line to the movie for dramatic effect. There's no evidence that the T-Rex, or ANY predator, uses motion to see anything. The only time motion comes into play is that a predator is more likely to attack moving prey over stationary prey if given the option. Furthermore, Nick is not a scientist, so even if there WAS some kind of predator-motion-vision theory (which there is not), he wouldn't know about it, and he's sure as heck not going to base a one-liner on some kind of detailed animal behavior study considering he's not a behavioral specialist. He obviously learned about it from Jurassic Park, and thus was obviously referring to the movie. Update I don't have a source for that interview, it was a "behind the scenes" special on the movie way back when it was popular. However, I feel that the reference to Jurassic Park is very clear given that the Tank, like the T-Rex, is huge, and shakes the ground when it runs...and the fact that JP was popular culture for a long time, and was released when Nick was still a teenager.Lucia Wilber 02:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Response This actually is somewhat stupid... wait... really stupid. But anyway, animals that are more attuned to sound, will likely not hear you if you are quiet. Also, have you noticed how you can sense movement "out of the corner of your eye"? That is because the eye is divided into to parts, rods and cones, I cannot remember which is which at the moment, but the outer area of the eye is black and white, and focuses on movement, while the inner area focuses on color. Anyway, it's well known that staying still while in shadows will cause something to be less likely to look in your direction. So I believe that Nick was not quoting a movie, rather just using instinct/common sense. --Crowbar 02:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Would you like to come into the IRC? It's lonely...--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 01:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Name share? I was on my the computer a couple days ago and the TV was on, I wasn't watching it so anything random came on, and I looked up to the TV and during the credits for some TV show, one of the people credited was called Jo Marten. Weird, eh? VaultGuru 20:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Nightstick I just noticed something, the nightstick article still has the "Ain't seen anything like this before" thing above it and I thought, "Gee, I better tell Jo." So I did. StatusQuo 04:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops Sorry about the incorrect edit. I get Francis's quote mixed up, since he is fond of throwing the word "ladies" around. Thanks for the correction. Nightmirage 01:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC)nightmirage the spiker it is true! the haggard the spiker whatever it did exist at one point! google it! type 'left 4 dead 2 the spiker' there ya go proof that it did exist at one point i still stand by what i said you could very well be right, but if you have googled 'left 4 dead 2 the spiker' you will know why i still think that it did once exist Re: I'd like a little bit of your help Hey, I understand you left me that message a while ago, and soory that I wasn't on. I am now, so if you are on by any chance, I'd be happy to help in any way you needed. :)--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 05:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, okay. Glad it wasn't so urgent that you needed me righ then. :P--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 18:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Unnecessary* Contributions? BRogue XDeth is adding many images from the intro of Left 4 Dead 2 to pages, and I really don't think they're necessary*. What say you? Is that how you spell it? StatusQuo 18:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Quote edits Hi there, I just started a new account with the wikia hoping to help out, at least just a little. I understand that the quote pages aren't to be meddled with, especially with language that reflects how the character says said quote, but I tried to fix a few obvious grammar mistakes annonymously, only to have them changed back. I'm sure all your preferences and guidelines are all lined up in the FAQ and rules section to contributing to articles, but I would like to know if changing any articles from grammatical errors is also a no-no. Kimbobulate P.S. I have no idea how this wiki thing works, so I apologize in advance if I come of as a newb, or what have you. Block Unregistered contributor 74.32.40.61 Hey Jo, can you block that guy? He/she keeps putting sexual things on Coach's quote page. I'm fixing what I can, but I just got L4D2 so I'm not familiar with a lot of Coach's quotes. Well, we'll just call it telepathy then. =) Thanks! Nightmirage 06:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC)nightmirage Death Toll Hey. On the Death Toll page, I don't think we should have what a death toll is, because you said we have the definitions on a few of the others, but you said the taglines. We are talking about the campaign names, not the taglines. The taglines and campaign names are different. It's fairly obvious what a death toll is, and there really is no way to explain what "no mercy", "last stand", or "blood harvest" are. Plus, it would be hard to explain the tagline, if that's what you were planning to do. None of the other campaign pages have an explanation of their names, so it shouldn't be Death Toll alone.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 18:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) help and advice i could use some help and advice on witch pages to edit and if i make a change id like it to stay thanks a million REPLY Halflife2guy 16:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy how do i make my user page look as good as yours? please tell me how that would be great. Halflife2guy 15:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy um id like to know how you get the favortite campains,characters ,infected,guns, in the boxes and how you get it like that ? Halflife2guy 19:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy Contradictory? I know your responses to page editing are automatic, but could you tweak it to where no message is sent if the edit's not kept? It's rather annoying... Arsynist Alright then, Bear with me, as I've viewed a bunch of wikis, but this is the first one I've signed up for. Do edits have to be approved before they show up? Arsynist 03:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Arsynist Well I didn't see anything about the possible no correlation on the page... But I guess that's why you're the Admin. Arsynist 04:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Arsynist But "Longnecks and Capris" doesn't exactly run together, does it? Think of it as the out-of-character perspective. Those songs aren't listed in-game, they're listed on the website. Wouldn't it be possible, even probable, that the people editing the website couldn't poke fun at the game it's based off of? And explain why the Witch one isn't accepted...? Well I've seen a lot dumber/less related stuff on here than that, but w/e. 1. Did he get pwned by the witch!?! 2. I know what I saw, she got hit in the stomach by a pistol during a firefight in the parking lot in L4D2. Arsynist 03:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Arsynist I I got one more rant: How can you say that one thing is less plausible than another? Take for example, the bit on Mercy Hospital's page about the possible first infection. Given a stretch of the mind, it easily COULD be fact, but without proof, it's just a stretch of the mind with some good backstory added to it. I don't see how you guys can discern on which speculation is more believable, or how it seems to be to me, which is more pleasant/intriguing to read. That'll be all. My point is Simply because you're in favor with an article, it shouldn't affect your moderating decisions. You, in the end, decide what's left up and what isn't (along with FiveDog), and there's no way there can't be some form of bias in your work, and I'm not criticizing. I was just looking through the Midnight Riders page when I saw the song title and made the relation in my head, and I believe it's as legitimate as any other speculation on this website. Thank you. Arsynist 15:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Arsynist im confused jo whats the point of editing pages if what i put on them gets deleted please answer. � thanks Halflife2guy 16:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy Yay! Edit accepted! (with minor changes) Wooh! Arsynist 18:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Arsynist Well Certain items are more interesting than others. Everybody wants to put their two cents in, be unique, while tactics just lets people copy them. like my user page? jo im done with my user page, check it out and please comment � your cool lolol Halflife2guy 16:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy Videos Do you ever make vids on youtube or google like that Criken guy or Kilplix? That would be epic. You could record yourself being the Hunter and we could watch you rip people's faces off. Tagurit 15:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Tagurit edits are still deleted my edits are still being delited even when i pull exact references and words from events in left4dead 1 and 2. please do somthing about this. Halflife2guy 18:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy o and one other thing did some one block me from inserting pictures? cause i cant put any pictures on any page or even my own user page thanks a million!!!! Admins Hey Jo, i was wondering who the admins on this wiki are and i thought you where the perfect person to ask. Hunters will dominate all (really, i think they will.) GeneralOwnage55 18:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) mini zoey can you help me get a mini zoey after my user name thanks Halflife2guy 20:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy